Found
by Chalcedon
Summary: Sequel to Losing.
1. Merry

Disclaimer: They're not mine. And no. I'm not making money on this venture.  
  
Title: Found 1/2  
Author: Red Light District  
Summary: The Boys wanted a semi-happy story. This is in The Two Tragedies Universe, but it's at the end of their lives when they went to Rohan and Gondor.   
Author's note: I don't think this is as depressing as the other stuff in the series. I was aiming for bittersweet. There are more flashbacks than you can shake a stick at. It might need some polishing, but I know you'll tell me if it does.  
  
I'd like to thank my kind reviewers. It was very encouraging to see that somepeople had enjoyed my story.  
  
Special thanks go to Llinos. If you hadn't expressed a wish to see the rest of the story, then I would never have uploaded it. BTW, I'll admit that I was a bit giddy after reading your reviews... I'm such a fangirl.   
  
---  
  
Stella died. I'm almost relieved for her, but not for the reasons you might think. She'd been sick for so long. She was very tired in the end. I was sitting with her and holding her hand when she stopped breathing. I did care for her. Not as much as I love Pippin, but I loved her in a way. She kept me sane, but Pippin made me live. I'm glad that she didn't know. At least she had something in the end.  
  
Diamond passed a few years ago, but I haven't talked to him about us. Some might think me an idiot, but we're far too old for such foolishness. Of course, I love him and he loves me. But this is comfortable. We don't need to talk about that now. It's too much too soon. Friendship is good. We should leave passion to the young.   
  
Perhaps I would have left my passion to the past, but in the spring of 1484 I received a letter from Eomer. He felt his death was coming and wished to see his old friend one last time. I was old but still hearty, and I wished to see Rohan and Gondor before it was too late. I asked Pippin to come with me, and he agreed. It might have been a mistake, but I've never regretted it.  
  
I was 102. I thought I was safe. That was stupid of me. Nobody is safe from Pippin. Not even then when he was white-haired and wrinkled. All the way to Rohan he flirted and teased. Can you imagine how ridiculous that situation was? One old hobbit trying to seduce another older hobbit. It should have been ridiculous. I should have known I was caught when I thought it was sweet.  
  
I refused to admit that I loved him just as deeply. Actually, I loved him more than when we were young. This time I couldn't even try to delude myself into thinking it was all lust. Although I did desire him still. Another indication of my hopelessness. I was fighting a battle I couldn't and didn't want to win.  
  
Would you believe that all it took was a bunch of flowers and a note? We'd been in Rohan for a few weeks, and I'd spent as much time with Eomer and his family as I could without ignoring Pippin. Fortunately for me, he wasn't ready to give up. One day when I was utterly exhausted. All I wanted was to go back to our rooms and sleep. Eomer's grandchildren had an unhealthy fascination with hobbits. They were still in that tireless age....something I'd passed long ago. Needless to say I was shocked when I reached my room. It looked like a bower and smelled worse. I was quite overwhelmed (in more ways than one). I found a note on my pillow. It wasn't very eloquent or poetic, but it was all I needed. It was simply one word: Please.   
  
I let go then; and the time spent there was the happiest in my life. Even when Eomer died that autumn, I did not mourn excessively. Perhaps I should have felt more, but Pippin was there to soothe the pain of loss. He sheltered me from the unpleasant things in life. When we were young that had been my job. But everything had changed. There were no precedents for this relationship; we just loved each other the way we should have years ago.   
  
I admit that if we'd done this on that day, then we would not have had such a wonderful relationship . We'd been too young when we first admitted our feelings. I shudder to think of what would have happened after our first disagreement. We loved each other, but you need more than love to make a relationship work.   
  
That is not to say that we didn't argue. The day after we arrived in Minas Tirith, we had a terrible row. I can't remember why, but we did. They must of thought we were insane. No, everyone around must have known we were insane. But we'd wasted too much time for our argument to last. Without saying anything we went back to our routine. We didn't speak of it, but we understood that it would be ridiculous to waste the time we had together with fighting.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I wish I'd known then, how little time we had. It should be me lying on the bed dying. You're younger than me. You shouldn't be dying. You're leaving me behind, and I don't know what to do. So I just sit here and ramble about the short years we had together, the years we should have had, and when I knew I loved you. You're struggling to breath, but you're still smiling... how can you be like this? I can hardly manage to talk, and you're smiling and asking me to tell you one more story.... You always loved stories. Happy ones. I'm crying now, but I'll tell you the happiest story I know. I'll tell you ours.  
  
"...and they lived happily until the end of their days."  
  
"Love you... Always have." you manage to gasp before falling asleep.  
  
When I saw you fall asleep like that, I was terrified. I thought I'd lost you, but you were only sleeping. I stayed there in the chair all night watching you. Making sure you were still breathing until I couldn't stay awake any longer.  
  
I wake up slowly. I'm achy from falling asleep in the chair. I reach out to brush the hair from your eyes and recoil. Your skin is so cold, you're so still.... NO. You can't be gone... I need you. Not now. Not when we've just found each other....   
  
I must be crying because drops of liquid are falling on your face. If this was a story, then you'd wake up. Tears from your beloved are supposed to have magical properties... But you're not going to wake up are you? Not this time...  
  
I love you too Pippin.  
  
---  
TBC   
  
Found is the very last thing in The Two Tragedies universe. Regardless of what They say.  
  
I used a different style in this. It seemed a bit forced sometimes. As always....tell me what you think. 


	2. Pippin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just play in Tolkien's world sometimes.  
  
Title: Found 2/2  
Author: Red Light District  
Summary: Pippin's POV. These are basically the same events from Found 1.  
Warnings: Overuse of flashbacks! Very short, teeny vignettes. I feel like this chapter is in the hazy region between Fic-with-Plot and PWP-hood. Am I just being paranoid?  
  
Author's Notes: Again, I'm going for bittersweet, not the depths of despair. Oh, can we use person in reference to hobbits? I did it anyway... Tolkien's probably turning in his grave as I type.   
  
---  
  
Our wives are gone now. I'm free to pursue you if I wish. I do wish. I'm not sorry either. Well, perhaps a bit. I loved Diamond. She was a wonderful person. She just wasn't you. I still want you, but I'll wait until you're ready.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It's been a few months since Stella's funeral. We talk now. Sometimes. Tentatively, so very carefully... It's not the same is it? I don't want it to be the same. I want something new and better than anything from the past. I'm too old to need to worry about social niceties. I'm going to do what I want now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
You're at my house. I'm telling you how good it is for you to visit while I gaze at your mouth. Can I be any more obvious? But you're still so beautiful to me. Oh... you want me to go to Rohan with you. You don't need to look so nervous. It's not as though I'm going to pounce on you and ravish you. We're far too old for that kind of thing... unfortunately.  
  
I'm trying to pay attention, but it's so hard when you're looking at me like that. Ah... so you want to spend your last days there. You want *me* to be with you. Oh Sweet Eru... I love you so much. I always imagined dying quietly in Tookborough, but I'll go with you.  
  
In the weeks we spent making preparations I decided something. I'm going to make you admit that you still love me. We aren't going to spend the last years of our lives pretending that we're only friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Stubborn hobbit! I can't believe you're completely ignoring all my advances. But you utterly adorable when you blush. Just you wait until we get to Edoras.  
  
Thank the Valar for Eomer's grandchildren. They're very cooperative. Your defenses will be lowered once they've tired you out. I do hope you like the flowers. They're only weeds, but you mentioned them on our last walk. Perhaps I should change the note.... say something more. I think I will. Oh no, I can hear you coming. I'll have to hope that you'll accept it as it is. I hope you'll accept *me* as I am...   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
You accepted me. You do still love me. But I hate fighting with you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... It was never my intention to ignore you in Minas Tirith. There were so many people that I hadn't seen. I didn't think you would mind if we spent less time together. And you wouldn't have. Except, I'd forgotten how sensitive you are about your weight. I never should have teased you. But there are so many things we've forgotten about each other. I want to rediscover everything about you. We have half a lifetime to make up for and not enough time to waste on fighting.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I'm sick now. Perhaps we shouldn't have been out in the rain. The healers try to be nice, but I know that I'm too old for the stress on my lungs. I think I'm dying, but I wouldn't trade that day for anything. We were so happy then. You kissed me and more. We don't do that as much as I'd like. Usually, we fell asleep without even a good night kiss. The only thing I regret is making you cry.  
  
It's so hard to breathe now, but I must be strong for you. I don't want you to know how much it hurts. You'll call the healers, and they'll give me another sleeping draught. I want to be awake as long as I can. So I'll keep smiling for you.   
  
"One more...?" I wheeze out before I'm taken by another coughing fit.  
  
You look lost for a moment. Perhaps I'm selfish, but I'm glad I'm going first. It would kill me to watch you die. I wouldn't want to be the last one left. I'm sorry dearest...  
  
"Once upon a time, there were two best friends. But they were more than friends, even more than family. They loved each other more than anything...  
  
I was mostly ignoring the story. I just wanted to hear your voice. Finally, the actual words hit me, and tears burned in my eyes. You're telling *our* story. My dear, sweet Merry...  
  
"...and they lived happily until the end of their days," you finish quietly.  
  
Telling our story must have taken a lot out of you. I learned so much from listening. You told me things that you'd never said before. I didn't know that you'd loved me for so long.Why didn't you stop the wedding? Well, I know why you didn't, but I never knew that you almost did. So many things that I didn't know.   
  
"Love you... Always have."   
  
You look down at me, and stroke my hand. You don't need to say it back. I can see it. I'm so tired, Merry. I don't want to fall asleep now. There are too many things we have to say. I'm out of time... I hate sleep... I don't want to fall asleep. My chest is burning, and my vision is blurred from tears. I can barely make you out. This isn't how I wanted our last time to be. I'm so afraid that I won't see you again. There are so many things I wanted to do with you. I don't want to leave you yet.  
  
I'll always love you....  
  
  
---  
That's all there is, there isn't any more.  
  
I have finally reached the end of The Two Tragedies. It's been a long journey for me, but I enjoyed writing it. This is the first series/project that I've ever finished. I'm so happy!  
  
Somehow, Pippin took over and managed to write his beginning scenes. I hadn't meant for them to be so fluffy and... well... funny/cute/suggestive. *mutters* Damn Horny!Hobbits... Did it work?   
  
I'm not quite satisfied with Pippin's death scene. Suggestions are good. 


End file.
